


Full Circle

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Future, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Start humming the "Lion King" song. Every twink becomes a man. That's the circle of life.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I really wish they would have left in that one scene. This is my version of how it all came about and ended up.  


* * *

September 19th 2000

Justin was up in his room, lying sprawled out on his bed sketching. After filling a page of shower scenes of Chris, Justin decided to draw something different. He would draw his fantasy man. The kind of man he wanted to fuck him for the first time. Justin wiggled on the bed at just the thought of it. He was so ready to get fucked, to feel a dick inside him.

On the crisp white page he drew a man with a sculpted chest, long legs and a sizable cock. The man would definitely be older. He wanted someone who knew what the fuck they were doing.

Justin tossed the sketch pad just under his bed. He was so hard. One of the joys of being a teenager was he was always horny. He squeezed the bulge in his pants. Justin glanced at the door checking to see if he remembered to lock it. He rolled over and got comfortable on the bed. Justin ripped open the Velcro on his cargos. He eased his pants and underwear over his hips and down his legs, then tossed them carelessly aside. He fumbled around in his secret hiding spot for the tube of lube. The night stand was just way too obvious. His parents had a habit of snooping and he really didn't want them to know about his activities. 

Justin coated his hand in a thin sheen of lube then grasped his hard cock. He let out a breathy moan as he began to stroke his cock. This time he felt like taking his time and savoring it. He wanted to draw it out by exploring his body. Justin bit his full bottom lip as he pumped his cock through his fist. Precum dribbled down from the tip as he rocked his hips. Justin tried to imagine it was someone else touching him. That thought alone made him pant. His other hand dropped between his legs and gently cradled his balls. He rolled them around in his hand and occasionally gave them a tug. His head tossed back and forth on his pillows; it felt so fucking good.

Justin licked his full lips as his lubed finger caressed the skin behind his balls. Up to this point he'd never tried to finger himself, now he felt ready. He brought his hand up and added a bit more lube to the pad of his finger tip. Justin drew his legs up with his feet planted on the bed and spread his legs wide. His cock was dripping clear dew on his abdomen. He held his breath as he tentatively touched his hole with the tip of his finger. Justin licked his lips and rubbed his finger across his hole, slightly pressing against the puckered entrance.

God it felt so good and strange at the same time. He gasped as he began to slide his finger inside himself. Justin moaned softly and panted as he steadily pushed his finger up his anus. Justin bit his lip as he gave his finger an experimental wiggle. He didn't know why he hadn't done this sooner; it felt so good. He loved the full feeling and the tightness around his finger. Justin began to finger fuck himself then grasped his leaking cock with his other hand to jerk himself off. He eagerly bounced on his finger while fisting his cock. It wouldn't be long now. By accident Justin's finger grazed over his prostate. Justin gasped as shooting stars filled his vision. His thighs trembled and then he was cumming all over his stomach and his chest.

A contented sigh escaped Justin's lips as he enjoyed his post orgasmic bliss. When he caught his breath he wiggled his finger a few more times before he withdrew it completely. His legs flopped tiredly onto the mattress. Justin smiled as he wiggled his butt on the sheets. He could still feel where his finger had been. He was so ready to get laid. Justin knew just where he had to go, the sooner the better. Liberty Ave. was calling.

%%%%%%%

Justin nibbled on his thumb nail while he looked through his closet for options. A lot of his clothes his mother had bought for him. That wouldn't get him laid. He didn't have anything that could even remotely pass for club clothes. Justin pulled out a pair of jeans; jeans were a good bet. Then he spotted a white T that could work. On the spur of the moment he also pulled out a blue plaid shirt that he could wear over the T-shirt. 

Justin dressed and studied himself in the mirror. He was too nervous and excited to make an informed decision on how he looked. Hopefully he would catch someone's eye. He turned to the side so he could glimpse at his perky butt in the mirror. Satisfied with that, he faced forward and adjusted the growing bulge in his jeans. Justin was excited and nervous. He wanted to meet others like him. He went into the bathroom to fuck with his hair for at least half an hour. After he deemed himself ready Justin raced down the stairs and grabbed up his jacket.

"Hey mom, I'm going over to Daphne's. We're going to watch some movies. I'll probably just end up spending the night."

"Ok sweetheart, have fun."

"I will," Justin laughed giddily as he left the house.

He hadn't officially come out to Daphne yet. She had been his best friend since forever. He didn't think she'd have a problem with his being gay but then you never know. A part of him wanted her to come with him for moral support. In the end he decided against it. How would that look, bringing moral support along while he was trying to get laid? He'd look fucking pathetic. He walked down to the bus stop. Two weeks ago he had looked up the bus schedule and how to get to Liberty Ave. He couldn't wait to see what it was like there.

All too soon he was being let out near Liberty. His legs were somewhat shaky. Why had he thought this was a good idea? The reason escaped him for the moment. There was dampness in the air after the recent rain shower. Justin stood there on the sidewalk looking wide eyed and vulnerable. If he was honest with himself he was scared shitless. Justin stood on the very edge of the sidewalk looking out on Liberty. It was so colorful, noisy and filled with some very strange sights. There he stood at the precipice. All he had to do was take one more step and he'd be on his way to manhood. 

He really needed a cigarette to calm his nerves, which was why he had one tucked behind his right ear. Justin lit his cigarette and took a deep drag. He took a shaky breath and stepped off the sidewalk and into a puddle he barely noticed. He was ready to embrace his homosexuality. Justin walked through the crowd trying to look confident but he feared he looked as timid and scared as he was. He felt like everyone was looking at him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. What if they thought he didn't belong here? 

Getting advice on the best place to go had been a mistake. He didn't want to give in and give up and head back home. If he did he might not have the balls to return. Justin walked aimlessly down the sidewalk. He tossed his cigarette butt into the gutter. He really wasn't sure he was brave enough to try the clubs. Besides with his baby face they probably wouldn't let him in anyway.

Justin came to a stop under a lamppost. He absently leaned against it while he tried to figure out what to do. Suddenly something caught his eye as he happened to look across the street. His eyes locked with the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. Justin saw the man smirk. Justin shifted slightly under his gaze.

Justin's mouth suddenly went dry. Holy fuck, the hot guy was crossing the street. He was going to come over and talk to him. Justin's stomach lurched with excitement and fear. His cock began to harden in his jeans.

Brian walked up to the nervous teen and stood right in front of him. The kid was absolutely fucking beautiful. The kid had balls to be out this late and all alone. He admired that. He also smelled a virgin and he was never wrong about things like that. He wanted this boy and he was going to have him. He'd give the kid a memorable night he'd never forget.

Brian smirked and licked his lips. "Where ya headed?"

Justin pursed his lips and pasted on a confident smile. "No place special."

Brian smirked and nodded slightly. "I can change that."

He was dazzled by the brilliant smile the blonde gave him. Brian ushered the kid across the street with his hand at the small of his back. For Justin it was all happening so fast. Soon the black Jeep sped off into the night. All that could be seen was the blur of red taillights.

%%%%%%%

September 19th 2005

A whistle sounded signaling the end of soccer practice for the day. Jason wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. He headed slowly for the locker room. A fellow teammate patted his shoulder as he jogged by, commenting that it was a good game. Jason had pretty much mastered the art of stalling while his teammates showered. He fiddled with his locker and chatted with some of the guys while waiting for the showers to clear out. Jason couldn't risk showering with the other guys. He'd get hard for sure and he couldn't afford the speculation. 

He knew he was gay. The thought of even touching another guy intimately always made him hard. He also couldn't help the infatuation he felt for one of his teammates, Chris. Jason rearranged some items in his backpack while he casually glanced at Chris soaping himself in the shower. Fuck, he felt himself start to get hard. He held his bag in front of him. He was tenting his soccer shorts. He'd have to go to the bathroom and take care of that. It was pretty much a usual occurrence. 

%%%%%%%%

Through online searches Jason had found out about Liberty Ave. He was tired of feeling all alone. He wanted to go where there were others like him and he didn't have to hide his feelings for other guys. Tonight seemed like as good a night as any. He read online that Babylon was having their grand re-opening tonight. Maybe with all the excitement of re-opening he could sneak in and check the place out. Jason was a little apprehensive though. He'd heard about the bombing six months ago and wondered if it was safe. Fuck it; he was going. This was something he just needed to do.

Jason walked over to his closet trying to figure out what he could wear so he'd fit in at a gay club. After much deliberation he decided on black jeans and a gray sweater. The night was cold and it had been raining off and on for the last hour. Jason bounded down the stairs and grabbed up his tan jacket.

"Hey mom, I'm going out. I'll be back late-ish. Don't wait up."

"Where are you going?"

Jason smiled. "Well, first I thought I'd sneak into a club, toss back a few drinks and do some drugs. After that I'll play it by ear," he said with a laugh.

His mother rolled her eyes. "Very funny, just be careful please."

Jason smiled. "I will mom. I promise." 

She looked deep into her son's brown eyes. "Have a good time."

Jason nodded. "Thanks mom."

%%%%%%%%%%

Brian stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel off the heated rack. He really didn't want to go out tonight. As owner of Babylon he probably should put in an appearance no matter how brief. Besides if he didn't go Michael would be banging on his door till he relented. Towel slung around his slim hips Brian stood in front of his closet eyeing each outfit critically. There was no doubt he would choose predator black. He chose a silk black sleeveless shirt with skin tight black jeans and one of his many black leather jackets. Brian slipped on the clothes and scrutinized himself in the mirror. He was still very much fuckable. 

Brian wished Justin were here with him. Babylon wouldn't be as fun without his favorite blonde. Meeting Justin had certainly turned his life upside down, but he didn't regret one single minute of it. He missed the little shit so much sometimes it drove him crazy.

Brian took a cab to the club as the Vette was in the shop for repairs. He looked at the building fully restored and ready for business. His loyal patrons were already lined up around the block. He seriously thought about not re-opening, but then he came to the realization that if he did that, he would be giving the hate mongers exactly what they wanted. Brian would also rather die than see another crap emporium built on top of Babylon, or God forbid, a hetero establishment. 

Brian sauntered past the long line of patrons smirking as he went. He stepped up to the bouncer at the front door.

"Babylon is officially re-opened. Come on in, boys. The first drink is on me," he shouted to the crowd.

Brian entered the building and casually tossed his coat at the coat check guy. The club rapidly filled; business would be good. Brian already had a drink in his hand by the time his friends joined him at the bar.

"I can't believe you finally opened the place," Michael said.

Brian shrugged. "It was only a matter of time."

Ted surveyed the crowd. "Looks like you've got a good first turnout."

Brian took a swallow of his JB and arched a brow as if to say 'was there ever any doubt?'

Emmett raised his Cosmo glass in salute. "The place looks even more fabulous." 

"Why thank you, Em, I'm glad it meets with your approval." Brian downed the rest of his drink. "Come on, boys, let's dance."

Brian grabbed Emmett and Ben and dragged them up on top of a platform. They were both good dancers in their own right. Brian smirked, and they all were tall. Michael and Ted danced together out on the floor. The strobe lights swirled orange and blue. Glitter perpetually rained down on all the dancers. For a while Brian actually had fun dancing with his friends. He hadn't planned on staying all that long. He had intended to put in an appearance, drink and dance a few dances. Now he just really wanted to go home, even if it was to an empty loft.

"Later boys, I'm heading out," he said to Emmett and Ben.

As Brian stepped off the platform and started to make his way to the door Michael caught up with him.

"You're not leaving already, are you? You just got here," Michael whined.

"How very astute of you. Yes, I'm leaving."

"You don't have to let him ruin your good time."

Brian shook his head. "You'll never get it, Mikey, so don't even try. Now I'm going home and possibly finding something amusing for my right hand to do." Brian grabbed his coat and headed out.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Jason got off the bus and looked around at his surroundings. He couldn't believe he was actually here. Was he ready for this? He stood there on the sidewalk lost in thought. In the distance he could see Babylon. He really wanted to go there, see what it was like. Yeah he was ready. Jason took a deep breath licked his lips then stepped off the sidewalk and into a puddle he didn't notice and kept going across the street.

Brian came out of the club and began walking down the street. The cool air cleared his head. He was in the mood to walk at least part of the way back to the loft. Just up the street something caught his eye or should he say someone. Christ, it brought back long ago memories. Brian chuckled to himself. It was five years to the day exactly that he had met his little blonde treasure. This kid was just as young as Justin had been, blonde too, though they looked nothing alike. Apparently kids weren't any smarter than they were five years ago. Brian kept his eyes on the kid as they walked toward each other.

Jason's heart was in his throat. Holy fuck, there was the hottest guy he had ever seen, though he was a little on the old side. He definitely wouldn't turn him down if asked.

Brian smirked at the kid and gave him his best Kinney grin. He shook his head slightly at the kid's hopeful look. History would not be repeating itself. He had his own blonde that he was very fond of. Brian kept on walking into the night. The kid would have to make his own history, lure some other sorry fuck under a street lamp. Brian pulled out his cell phone flipped through the numbers and made a call.

"Hey Chuck, there's a blonde twinkie in a tan jacket headed your way. Let him right in and give him a drink voucher. He gets one drink that's it."

"Sure thing, Kinney, whatever you want."

Next he made another call.

Emmett's phone vibrated in his pants. He moved to an area where he'd be able to hear at least some of the conversation. He was surprised that it was Brian. He'd just left.

"Did you forget something?"

"No, look Emmett, I want you to do me a favor. In about five minutes a blonde twinkie will walk in, somewhat reminiscent of someone we know and love. I want you to keep an eye on him, see that he stays out of trouble but has fun."

Emmett smiled at Brian's kind heart.

"I'd be honored to keep the little darling company."

"Thanks."

%%%%%%%%%

As Jason approached Babylon his shoulders slumped a little. The line still stretched halfway around the block.

"Hey, kid," the bouncer called out.

Jason looked around and spotted the bouncer that seemed like he was talking to him. The bouncer was gesturing him over. A little wary, he went up to the muscled guy. An electric blue square piece of paper was thrust into his hand.

"You can go right in, compliments from Mr. Kinney."

"Uh, who's Mr. Kinney?"

"The owner and reining stud of Liberty Ave."

The bouncer waved him in. Jason was totally mystified as to how or why he was being let in. It didn't really matter; he was inside Babylon the hottest gay club in Pittsburgh. Boy, did it live up to its reputation. His mouth dropped open at the sight of all the scantily clad dancers.

Emmett sauntered over to him. "Hi there, cutie, looks like you could use a drink. Come on; Aunty Em will show you around. What's your name, sweetie?" 

"Jason."

Emmett laughed. "My, my, history does love to repeat itself."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, you had to have been there."

Michael saw Emmett and the young blonde talking together.

"Oh no, not again!"

%%%%%%%%%%

With a small grin playing across his lips, Brian dialed yet another number.

"Hey."

"Hey." Brian's smile got wider.

"So how'd it go?" Justin shifted on the bed getting comfortable.

"A huge success as always."

"That's great; I wish I could have been there."

"Maybe next time. You won't believe what I saw tonight coming out of Babylon."

Justin grinned. "Let me guess, a bear in assless chaps."

Brian snorted a laugh. "No, but thanks so much for that visual."

"You're welcome," Justin singsonged.

"I saw this blonde twink coming down Liberty, a teenager. He reminded me of someone, can't remember who, but I'm sure it'll cum to me."

"Asshole!" Justin laughed. "Was he standing under a street lamp?"

"No and even if he was, I wouldn't fall for that again."

Justin ran his hand over the duvet. "Hmm, I think I should be insulted." 

"It brought back a lot of memories of that night."

Justin chuckled. "Which you claimed not to remember the next morning." 

"Well I lied; I remembered everything."

"So what did you do?" Justin asked knowingly. 

Brian frowned. "About what?"

"Don't be dense; I'm on to you. Now about the twink?"

"Well I didn't fuck him if that's what you're asking. He didn't look that much like you. Plus, I think my days of picking cherries is over. It's so tedious," he sighed.

"I can wait all night, ya know." There was a note in Justin's voice.

Brian rolled his eyes and let out a suffering sigh. "I called Chuck, the new bouncer, and told him to let him in when he saw him."

"And," Justin pushed.

"Jesus, you're good. I called Emmett to keep an eye on him, make sure he had a good time and didn't go home with any unsavory assholes." 

Justin smiled. "You are the sweetest man. I'm so lucky that I met you that night."

"You think so?" Brian asked skeptically. 

"Yes, I miss you so much, Brian."

"I know I miss you too, Justin. Justin I … I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Later, stud."

Brian huffed out a laugh despite himself. He would have to book a flight to New York. He missed Justin like crazy. All he wanted to do was hold his little blonde in his arms and never let go. This being apart was fucking killing him. Only time meant fuck all when you had to wait for the one you loved to come back to you. Brian hailed a cab. It was getting colder and he wanted to get back to the loft.

Brian climbed the stairs to the loft. He let himself in. He took off his jacket and tossed it in the direction of the sofa, then froze. The bedroom light was on and he knew damn well it was off when he left. Hesitantly he edged closer to the bedroom and peeked around the glass screen to see if someone was there. Brian saw the long blonde locks first.

"Justin!" Brian gasped.

Looking very comfortable was Justin laying in his bed. Brian climbed the stairs looking stunned. 

"Surprise!" Justin smiled.

Brian shook his head to rationalize what he was seeing. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, that is unless you've changed your mind." 

Brian pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What's going on, Justin?"

"What's going on is that I'm back, here to stay for as long as you want me."

Brian sat down at the foot of the bed. He needed to process this. "What about New York?"

"New York was fucking awful. Don't get me wrong. It's a great place to visit, but to live there…. not without you. I was fucking miserable sleeping on a couch in a run down apartment that was actually worse than the name we will not speak of. I couldn't create anything of worth in a place like that."

Justin smiled at Brian. "This is where my inspiration is. If it wasn't for Lindsay's meddling and pushing…" Justin let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know if it's the right time or not to try to get my art shown in NY. Before I left I got an agent and don't worry, I checked him out. He's very good at what he does. I'm young I've got time. I may have to go to NY from time to time but I made it clear that Pittsburgh is home base." Justin smiled sweetly.

Brian pulled Justin into his arms and held him tight. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've never been more sure. I'm sick of us being apart. The time for our relationship is now."

"God I missed you." Brian pulled him into a long searing kiss.

"Brian, you're wearing far too many clothes for my liking."

Brian smirked, his tongue crossing over to his cheek. "I can change that." 

Justin beamed one of his Sunshine smiles. Brian stripped off his clothes then playfully pounced on top of Justin. Justin pulled him in for a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, Brian."

Brian shut him up with a well placed kiss.


End file.
